Tororo's Revenge
by kittycalgirl
Summary: Tororo seeks revenge on kururu when a sudden change of plan causes a twist of events. Sorry if there are any ooc I tried to keep all the characters in character best I could. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Pupupuuu and that is how I shall have my revenge!" Tororo's tail wagged and he looked so sure of himself, Zoruru couldn't help but laugh. The tadpole's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. "Laugh all you want scraps, this _**will **_work." "Oh sure, sure" he smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. With a glare and a huff, Tororo turned and stormed away from the cyborg.

~ At the nurse's office

"I'm sure the old lady will help me out with this. She always sees reason." Tororo stuck his head through the doorway. "Hey Pururu, can we talk?" "Sure thing, Tororo, what do you need?" being allowed entrance to the room, he slowly meandered to a particularly comfortable looking chair. "I've got a plan to bet the old man and- oh uggh" in record time he was out the door, past the hall, and into the safety of his lab, gasping for air. 'Never again' he thought. Shuddering he began the slow, horrendous process of trying to erase the image of Garuru and Pururu making out

~ At the lab

"What does that pile of junk know anyway? If all goes to plan…. Kururu will be at my feet begging for mercy!" the tadpole mumbled under his breath, while busying himself with an invention of his own design. "Tororooo, hey Tororooo!" Taruru yelled elongating the o's on his name. Tororo groaned aloud, which, surprisingly, went unheard by Taruru. "Hey Tororo!" with a loud thump he was on the ground, Taruru having tackled him playfully. "Ohhh, Tororo are you ok? He asked poking the tadpole with his foot when he didn't get up. '_Maybe, if I stay here, he'll go away' _after a few minutes of quiet he lifted his head. Turning this way and that, there was no sign of the blue menace. _'He's gone!' _Tororo thought in disbelief. "Tororo! You're not dead! Oh Garuru would've killed me if I killed you!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

~still at the lab

"Taruru, if you're done bugging me, will you leave?" Taruru could see Tororo trembling and that usually meant a temper tantrum. " –Er, yeah, well Garuru told me to tell you that he told me-" "just spit it out already!" the salmon tadpole griped. "T-there's an emergency meeting in the conference room." Wow. Who knew _Taruru _could be so formal. "Well thanks. Now, out!" Tororo yelped, glasses flashing dangerously. All that could be seen was a light blue blur running out the door in fear of a cranky teenage tadpole.

~The conference room

Bored and typing away at his computer, Tororo was lounging on his spinny chair. "Attenshuun" muscular and mean, Garuru seemed very fitting to stand on the pedistol. HQ has sent us a mission, and it may prove to be more difficult than normal." Garuru paused and looked around the room. dramatic effect, maybe? "Anew planet has appeared, a planet of which we have no knowledge of, and it is our duty to research and invade." Pururu raised her pink arm in the air. "yes, chief medic?" "luitenant Garuru, isn't this sort of a suicide mission? For all we know it may be toxic and the moment we step foot on it we could die. Wouldn't it be smarter to watch the planet and it's inhaitants for a while first?" "yes, well, the planet is too far from keron to be watched by modern technology. The only way to obtain information is by observation and manually logging in results to HQ via email.

"Pupupuuu so what's so hard about this mission?" Tororo said sarcastically. Garuru cleared his throat. For the first time in years he actually looked nervous. "ahem well the time it takes to get to the planet is two months." "Oh two months? That's not bad at all with you guys!" Taruru exclaimed, comically hugging Zoruru. "Ahem. Ahem!" "Taruru, shut up!" Tororo yelled. The blue menace obliged. "Without any further interrruptions, the reason it will be most difficult is because... because we are paired up with the keroro platoon." Gasps could be heard all around the room. Ok, no, just Taruru. Everybody knew of Zoruru's lust to kill Dororo and with the young hacker out to get Kururu, how would they ever get this done?


	3. Chapter 3 Greet the keroro platoon

~Tororo's room

Trembling slightly, Tororo packed his belongings necessary in a daze, not paying much attention to what he was doing. _'Why me, why do I have to be paired with that sleazy, creepy, sadistic yellow frog?'_ he would take anyone, _anyone _even the annoying green one, Keroro. The salmon tadpole sighed. This was going to be a long, tiring trip. From seemingly nowhere, Taruru suddenly appeared. "Hey tubby, how's it going?" Tororo turned to glare at the blue frog. "No. Just no…" Taruru raised his arms in surrender "Ok, ok just thought I'd try it out… So, no nickname? "He teased, poking the chubby hacker on his side "If you're just going to bother me, get out!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill" he mumbled, ducking his head to avoid getting whacked by the tadpole's chubby arms. "Oh and one question…. Why are you packing Pururu's needle?" "TORORO!" Pururu's screech could be heard from across the galaxy, and the little hacker knew he had to put his trouble aside for a bigger matter coming his way. An angry Pururu.

~ At a space train station

"So this is really where we're supposed to meet them?" Obviously Pururu did not have a high opinion of the station, and it was easy to see why. Dull and dirty it was of the dingiest of places. The trains blew black, acid smoke that polluted the air and shady characters could be seen lurking around the corners of the streets. Garuru shook his head in disappointment. "Keroro you fool, anyone else and HQ would have your head for this. How he manages to stay out of trouble is beyond me…"

Twenty minutes later and the Garuru platoon have met with the Keroro platoon. But Tororo's attention was not on their leader, or both platoons, but on kururu. He was ignoring everyone like usual. How rude. And the swirls on his glasses just make me sick. He is horrible, and twisted, and sick, sadistic, and creepy. I'm going to be stuck with this menace for two months?! Nobody can stand him for that long. Except maybe his mother. "Hey... hey Tororo! Come out of it man!" Oh he must have been staring. That's…. embarrassing.


	4. Chapter 4 Kururu Encounters

**I will say this again I don't own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters**

~still at the space train station

"Kukukuuuu what's new, Tubby?" _Oh god he wants to start a conversation_. "Its baby fat, old man and go away I don't want to talk to you." Tororo turned away and crossed his arms. "Tch. Brat. You like the attention, admit it. Besides we're going to be partners for two months. Get used to it. Kukukukukukuuu" for five minutes Kururu stood hunched over, chuckling, sending shivers down Tororo's spine. "I'm never going to be partners with you! Never!" having nowhere to run, he was stuck there, an awkward silence between the two. After what seemed like an eternity, Kururu leaned over and whispered, watch this, sport. He handed Giroro a picture and the hotheaded soldier went berserk, stuttering with a hint of blush at his cheeks. N-Nat-sumi-I in twenty seconds he fainted, drool coming out the side of his half open mouth. "Pathetic, right?" Kururu nudged Tororo's side. He said nothing to this. Is Kururu actually attempting to be nice? _Weird_.

_**ON THE SPACESHIP**_

~Tororo's room

Tororo always thought the floor of his room is actually quite comfortable, despite being tiled. At the moment however, his rear end very sore had to have to sit for hours with no breaks working for Garuru on an invention for the mission. Even though Tororo complained that he was worked too hard, he was glad to be different than other tadpole's his age. He just felt more… "I have a purpose to this world." "That, I have to say, is about the most touching thing I've heard all day." Tororo jumped a mile high a knocked over half of what he was working on. "AWWW SHIZZ! The glue was still drying Kururu! Why..." he looked over at the yellow demon standing at the doorway. Maybe he's going to be nice today? No chance. Sarcasm was etched on his face and Tororo could feel his hopes for a good day plummet to the ground.

Kururu left and Tororo looked sadly at the half finished ray gun. _Looks like I'm gonnna pull another all- nighter_… two hours later he heard a knock. Come in….. "Hey. It's me, Pururu. I heard about the run in you had with Kururu from Zoruru. Apparently he heard the whole thing." Tororo said nothing. "I know you don't like him, but it's only for two months. You can hold out for that long, right? Just try to get along with him. He might make an effort back." The salmon tadpole shot Pururu a glare. "No he won't. He's sadistic, and terrible. We'll never get along." "Well," she said softly, "he seemed to make an effort back at the train station. Give it time Tororo. He's a complicated guy." "Complicated?! All it takes to make him happy is curry! How is that complicated!?"


End file.
